dragons_blade_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Online Play
Welcome to Online Play! Online play is an optional feature, allowing you to obtain special equipment and play with friends along with the option to cloud save your game and play in between several devices. You can fight against other players or battle online-only bosses together, it is recommended to play online as it offers online trading allowing you to easily obtain gear, spells or even items. It requires you to set up free account to play, once you create this you'll be able to use all features by logging in. Online Rare “mini-boss” Spawns Online mini bosses spawn in certain areas exactly 1 hour after it has been defeated, you can find one randomly in the island of Flintwood while appearing on a set spot in some forests and dungeons. When you defeat a mini boss, you only receive an Adventure gem with some uncommon treasure, sometimes even finding a Guild Coin, which could be used to buy items online. If you were defeated by an online mini boss you will die as if you were killed by monsters offline. Raids You can join with other players (3-4 players) to battle against a Boss Level 80. If you win the raid, you will receive Raid gem, some item Level 80 (gems, book, weapon, armor, etc) directly into your inventory and lock out this Skirmish(depending on which one you chose). Your guild will receive Guild points if all players are members of the same guild. Tip: you enter in chat box .inv and you only can play Raid mode in a safe town(Ex: Flitwood, Keramore, Arcsith,....) Raid Menu Skirmish Skirmish is similar to Raid as you join other players to defeat a boss Level 80, but you can only use your first character to create party online with other players’ (2~3 player battle together). If you win, you will be rewarded with a Raid gem and some Item LVL 80 and lockout this Skirmish (depending on which boss you chose).Your guild will receive Guild coin if all players were members of the same guild. Tip: you enter in chat box .inv and you only can play Skirmish mode in safe town (Ex: Flitwood, Keramore, Arcsith) Skirmish menu GUIDE: Note: DPR (Damager Per Round) is the most popular name for a character that deals high amounts of physical damage. Current classes claimed to be DPRs are Thiefs, Archers, Vikings and Pirates(under debate.) PvP PvP stands for Player-Versus-Player. When online there is an option to join for a random PvP match in the Online Que Menu or just by asking another player for a duel through a request. The rewards for winning are 1 point of experience and 1 gold coin. Warning: If you lose a PvP battle outside a safe town you will die as if killed by a monster. Tip: You can always opt out of PvPing by using the .NoDuel command in the chat screen, This will turn down all incoming duel requests. 2v2 Similar to a PvP match, except that two players get to fight together against another two. Also you gain more gold and experience points by winning and even a PvP gem in some occasions. Warning: If you lose a 2v2 battle outside a safe town you will die as if killed by a monster. Tournaments Tournaments are a series of PvP matches the have prizes and chest drops for those who get past the first round. There are 16 participants and 4 rounds of PvP matches (8 Matches on round 1, 4 matches on round 2, 2 matches on round 3, and one match on round 4). The winner of each round advances to the next stage and receives a PvP gem and reward for beating their opponent , but this is received after the event has completed its course.Between each round the participants are given 1 minute to prepare their party. What ever you win goes into your online account and the Winner. In Tournament, you can use from 1~4 member your party depend on the tournament you join. If you battle over 25 round, Some monster will appear in your party and opponent party(they very strong and can kill any member in party) but you don't need defeat they to win. The prize order are as follows.After round 2, you get a Blue chest drop, after round 3, you get a golden red chest drop, and after the final round, the winner gets a gold/black chest drop and 16 Guild Points. The more people online, the better the drops will be. The level of the drop is between level 80, and it ranges from gems,books III and scrolls, to armor and weapons. You can be disqualified for tournaments if you; Quit the tournament, are busy with another online battle at the time, ignore the tournaments battle request too much, run away too much, or are offline. Sometimes there is a price of 1 Guild Coin to enter and the winner receives all the bets combined. Warning: If you lose a duel outside a safe town you will die as if killed by a monster. - Update: 8 People Tournaments. If less than 60 players online there are tournaments that can only hold eight players. three rounds must be won to win the tournament, if won the amount of GP is reduced to 8, but the prizes are of the same value than the ones from 16 people. Credit to: FIST, from The Way of the Fist.